


Драук

by anadan, Kykolnik



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Tall Tales, Постапокалиптика - Freeform, антиутопия, драма, изменение сознания, монстры - Freeform, наг, насилие, паук, ужасы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Один парень услышал Зов и пошел на него. И оказался там, где совсем не хотел.Автор - Kykolnik (редактура - anadan)
Kudos: 1





	Драук

ДРАУК

***

После того, как появился Излом, мир стремительно покатился дьяволу под хвост. И не только мир, но и жизнь самого Лиса пошла наперекосяк с того злосчастного дня.

Три года назад внезапно небо пошло трещинами, яркими электрическими вспышками-молниями уродуя голубое пространство. Злые электрические разряды протянули свои клешни до земли, кусая ее. Из разверзнувшихся порталов в привычную реальность как из рога изобилия посыпались незнакомые людям существа.  
Человечество столкнулось с тем, о чем не рассказывают в школе, чему не учат в институте. Выживание стало краеугольным камнем круглого стола изрезанного порталами мира.

Виданные и невиданные существа, названий которых люди и не знали: наги, люди-скорпионы, драуки, кентавры, сатиры и прочие, сошедшие с гравюр фантастических книг и бестиариев персонажи — стремительно отвоевывали себе территории в новом мире.

Люди оказались не готовы к магии, что оплетала собой мир, выливаясь кипящим варевом из разломов. Магия изменяла каждого человека — или уродовала и уничтожала не сумевших ее принять.

Лис не был исключением. Он чудом не сдох в первый год, выживая как мог, ведь пособия «Как жить при Изломе» еще не было. Чудом или проклятьем стала его в разы повысившаяся регенерация. Должно быть, только благодаря этому его бренное, значительно похудевшее тело продолжало засорять собой этот новый мир. Казалось, взбесившиеся боги играют миром в пинг-понг, стараясь расколотить собственные ракетки о взбугрившиеся хребты планеты.

Цивилизации не стало. Много людей погибло. Многое стало ненужным или бесполезным. Ценности были пересмотрены, имена переписаны. Его однажды окрестили Лисом. Имя и прижилось.

***

Лис небольшими перебежками передвигался по ставшему незнакомым городу. Ну как, городу — тому, что от него осталось. На землю опускалась ночь. Он нашел себе уютный закуток для ночлега в маленьком магазинчике, ныне пустующем, щерящемся острыми зубьями разбитых стекол. Лис всегда старался выбирать именно небольшие торговые лавки или пустые маленькие квартирки, потому как там все на виду, мало места, чтобы спрятаться всяким тварям. В больших помещениях не так — все не осмотришь, в каждый угол не заглянешь, про потайные или скрытые комнаты вообще можешь ничего не знать. Нет, он никогда не оставался ночевать в больших помещениях, бывших торговых или развлекательных центрах. Вот оттуда точно живым не выбраться.

Мужчина присмотрел дальний угол с хорошим обзором, со стороны его самого не сразу углядишь, установил растяжку у входа — наловчился уже за три-то года — и занял выбранное место. Взглянув на часы, отметил, что скоро полночь.

Сжав в руке свой клинок, с которым когда-то ходил на фестивали реконструкций: слава богам, ему хватило ума купить настоящий, а не бутафорский, и даже заточить его — он натянул до носа куртку, ночи были холодными, поджал ноги и устроился спать.

— Помоги мне!

Лис вздрогнул проснувшись и вперил взгляд в черноту ночи.

— Помоги!

Далекий тонкий голосок заставил сесть на полу и прислушаться.

— Помоги мне!

— Кто здесь?

Голос, то ли женский, то ли детский, звал на помощь. Героем Лис не был, наверное, поэтому и прожил столько, но что-то его тянуло, словно ниточкой обвившись вокруг шеи, в глубину темных улиц, в провалы пустых глазниц. Он перехватил удобнее свой клинок, прислушиваясь.

— Помогиии!

— Где ты?

Лис встал, сверился с часами. Четыре утра. Скоро рассвет. Он выглянул из своего убежища, пытаясь угадать направление звука.

— Где ты?

— Сюда! Помоги мне!

Парень, скорее тридцатилетний мужчина, интуитивно свернул вправо, словно знал, что зов идет оттуда. Он продолжал слышать его в своей голове, и, возможно, если бы он был чуть внимательнее, то заметил бы, что в столь благоприятное для многих тварей время улицы были просто до безобразия пустынны. Если бы был…

Лис подошел к зеву темного тоннеля метро. Инстинкт самосохранения наконец проснулся и уговаривал хозяина свернуть хоть к Ктулху за пазуху, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Но ноги словно приросли к земле.

— Помоги мне! — протяжно.

— Где ты?

— Я тут! Помоги! Я не могу выбраться! — тонкий голосок звенел откуда-то из глубины тоннеля.

Лис сглотнул.

— Плохая идея, плохая идея, плохая идея, — повторял он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Ну же, Лис, проваливай из этого места! Ты же никогда не был идиотом. Не будь и сейчас…

— Помооооги! — отчаянно.

— Твою же мать! — ругнулся мужчина и, перехватив удобнее клинок, сделал первый шаг вниз.

Слабый затухающий свет электрических лампочек, каким-то чудом все еще работавших тут, хоть немного подсвечивал дорогу.

— Где ты? Отзовись!

— Сюда! Скорее!

— Лис, ты идиот, — прошептал мужчина и перекинул через плечо короткую рыжую косу.

Потребность в стрижках отпала так же, как и потребность в брендовых вещах. Он уже три года не стригся у парикмахера, просто отрезая найденными где-то ножницами отросшие волосы. Он старался не отпускать сильно косу — не хватало еще, чтобы тебя за волосы таскала какая-то тварь. Его коса достигала лопаток. Эту длину он определил методом проб и ошибок.

Гробовая, аномальная тишина забиралась под куртку своими ледяными пальцами, оглаживая позвоночник. Страх шел за ним по пятам, гаденько подхихикивая и подсовывая в голову забавные картинки его скоропостижной кончины. Мужчина сглотнул.

Но по-настоящему страшно стало тогда, когда на его пути начали появляться опутанные паутиной стены. Лис затравленно оглянулся: инстинкт уже вопил во все горло, что надо бежать отсюда, а он продолжал непонятно почему переставлять ноги, забираясь в туннель все дальше и дальше, следуя затухающему зову.

Когда Лис наткнулся на висящий кусок паутины лицом, он отскочил в сторону вскрикнув и стал отчаянно оттирать лицо от уже давно высохшей мертвой нити.

— Все! Хватит! К черту! — выругался мужчина и развернулся, чтобы свалить из этого жуткого места.

Пауков он боялся до судорог, настолько, что встречаться с ними — а они тут точно есть, судя по паутине — он не желал. Сделав от силы пару шагов, он оглянулся, привлеченный шумом, а когда повернул к выходу, перед ним, рухнув с потолка, приземлилась гигантская махина на восьми лапах.

— АААААААААААААААААААА!!! ТВОЮБОГАДУШУМАТЬ!!! — закричал он, чувствуя приступ паники и тошноты, падая на задницу и пытаясь отползти, неумело елозя ногами по каменным плитам, дрожь колотила тело в сумасшедшем припадке.

Тварь, быстро перебирая конечностями, приблизилась, и он, в ужасе распахнув глаза, увидел перед собой человеческое тело, завершающиеся паучьми лапами с огромными когтями на концах, и брюхо. Здоровенное паучье боюхо! А дальше… дальше была темнота — мужчина позорно грохнулся в обморок.

Драук, а это был драук, приблизился и посмотрел на свою новую жертву — маленький человек, рыжий, худощавый, красивенький. Местная раса отличалась вкусным мясом и была совершенно беспомощной. А этот экземпляр драуку понравился больше других, он показался… нескучным?

Удивительным было то, что вид этот всегда шел на его зов, всегда отвечал. С другими расами этот трюк получался через раз. Но, тем не менее, знакомство с очередной жертвой драук начинал так, как его учили в родной колонии, с зова.

Мужчина склонил голову набок и его длинные белые, как шелк паутины, волосы послушно волной скользнули следом. Зеленые глаза осматривали распластанное на полу слишком впечатлительное тело. Хмыкнув, он опустил свое витиеватое копье, что сжимала правая рука, на землю и наклонился, принюхиваясь. Запах был необычный, но притягательный. Драук облизнул острые зубы и принялся плести паутину, заворачивая мужчину в кокон. В этот раз он не будет торопиться, благо, еды в закромах достаточно, он понаблюдает за новым пленником.

Драук был смуглокожим, крупным мужчиной с телом паука. Его гладкое отполированное черное брюхо было покрыто стальным доспехом, как и восемь лап, что заканчивались крупными когтями. Грудь также со стороны сердца прикрывала стальная пластина доспеха, переходящая в наплечник, предплечья украшали широкие стальные наручи.

Когда ноги и руки жертвы были плотно обернуты сетью паутины, драук поднял парня на руки и, быстро перебирая лапами, побежал в свое логово. Миновав коридор, где на стенах висели заготовленные коконы уже еды, он еще раз глянул на рыжего пленника. Нет. Этого он убивать пока не будет. Успеется.

В этом конце города драук оказался один. Один из своего вида. Быстро справившись с более мелкими и слабыми конкурентами, а затем расчистив территорию от глупых, но вкусных людей, именно они населяли этот мир в большинстве своем, — он стал полноправным хозяином этого места. Его сеть оплетала все подземные тоннели и катакомбы под городом, подземные станции человеческого транспорта и даже выходила наверх, захватив часть улиц, вплоть до территории, на которой расположился другой сильный самец — старый крупный наг. Возраст не помешал тому достойно ответить на хамство драука; в итоге им пришлось утвердить границы и занять вежливый нейтралитет. Не то чтобы ему нравилось это соседство, но они друг другу не мешали. Пока. Пока одни. Губы мужчины растянулись в плотоядной улыбке.

***

Лис очнулся внезапно. Он лежал на полу на правом боку и смотрел в стену. Ничего странного с его телом не произошло — ноги и руки ощущались все еще своими. Мужчина сел и осторожно огляделся.

— Привиделось, что ли? — он потер ушибленную голову. «Хмм, шишка». Оторвав руку от затылка, он посмотрел на собственные пальцы. — А шишка не привиделась.

Лис огляделся. Он находился явно в рукотворном помещении метров на пятьдесят, слабый свет исходил от паутины, тонким слоем опутывающей стены. Потолок терялся в темноте и расстояние до него было не определить. Встав, он подошел к большой паутине, причудливым узором преграждающей ему выход. Пальцы коснулись белых и отчетливо плотных, упругих нитей в палец толщиной, которые он не смог ни разорвать ни раздвинуть.

— Какого…? — Лис посмотрел на свои липкие грязные руки. Фу. Пришлось вытереть их о не такие уже и чистые штанины.

Развернувшись, он встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами на почти человеческом лице, вот только… смотрели на него вверх ногами. У Лиса затряслись ноги, а затем и руки, взгляд пополз вверх по широкой груди, накачанному мужскому торсу вплоть до первых хитиновых пластин на бедрах, переходящих в…в… Лис раскрыл рот, нижняя губа задрожала. …В огромное паучье брюхо.

«Не привиделось!»

Парень почувствовал, как живот свело судорогой, а рвота стремительно поползла наверх. Он сделал шаг назад, рассматривая большие паучьи лапы, легко удерживающие своего хозяина, висящего на толстом тросе из паутины. Он прикрыл кулаком рот, опустив взгляд на лицо, что продолжало его изучать, сглотнул и, отлетев в сторону, уперся в стену спиной, согнулся пополам и вырвал. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони рот, он сполз по влажной стене вниз и вжался в холодный камень, подтянув к себе ноги и закусив губу.

Лис опустил взгляд — смотреть на свой самый большой оживший кошмар не было сил. Вот нисколечко. Его колотило. Он был в шаге от обморока. Снова.

— Блевотину за собой будешь убирать сам, — приятный мужской голос заставил парня вздрогнуть. Ему кинули тряпку.

Лис посмотрел на тряпку, а потом на существо, за…решеткой?

Он не был уверен в своем статусе. Скорее всего, его сожрут. От этой мысли его затошнило сильнее, он сдержал порыв, но желчь успела облизать горло и язык.

Драук уже стоял на своих конечностях и сверху вниз смотрел на парня. Мужчина был конечно фактурный, рельефный и во всех отношениях ладный: с красивым лицом и просто шикарными белыми волосами, спадающими, наверное, до самой задницы. Вот только то… Задницы у него не было! Там было здоровенное брюхо, от которого отходило восемь лап. Восемь! Лис закусил губу, стараясь не завизжать. Сердце, опутанное сетями страха, болело, стремилось разбиться о грудную клетку. Он обхватил ноги руками, скрывая предательскую дрожь. Страх истерически, победно ржал, показывая свое размалеванное клоунское лицо и желтые зубы, клацанье которых у уха напоминало ему щелканье хелицер.

«Боги, за что мне это?» — он не мог прекратить вздрагивать, словно мерз.

— Как тебя зовут, человек?

— Л-лис, — голос дрогнул и мужчина прокашлялся. — Аааа… т-тебя?

«Зачем я спросил?»

— Зайя.

«Зачем он ответил?» — Лис потупил взгляд.

— Т-ты что т-такое?

— Я — драук, человек. Никогда не видел раньше?

Лис отрицательно покачал головой.

— Блевотину свою убери, — повторило чудовище и отошло.  
Звук цокающих по камню когтей был слишком громким в тишине этого места.

Лис посмотрел на тряпку. Следовало убрать, иначе вонь сведет его с ума. Он огляделся: страшная тварь исчезла, как будто ее тут и не было. Он принялся за работу. Спустя десять минут место было очищено. В процессе Лис едва не обрыгался снова, так как кишки выворачивало, он даже один раз отползал в угол, закрывая ладонями рот, стараясь сдержаться. Он отнес тряпку к противоположной стене, где был желоб в полу, в который сливалась небольшая струя холодной воды из толстой ржавой трубы. Лис ополоснул ее, кинул в сторону, умыл лицо и руки, напился из горсти. Понадеялся, что отравится этой непонятной водой и сдохнет.

Драук расположился под потолком, с интересом разглядывая пойманную зверушку. Нервный, дерганый, испуганный до икоты — забавный — и страхом провонял насквозь. Зайя улыбнулся. Пахла эта половозрелая особь очень притягательно, когда не тряслась в углу и не блевала. Возможно, это то, что он искал. Приближался сезон спаривания, а этот паренек не так уж плох. Самку драука вряд ли посчастливится отыскать. Придется попробовать вынашивать яйца с этим видом.

Он видел, как Ллис убирал после себя, едва не добавив себе работу. У парня смешно тряслись руки, а когда он закончил, то опять забился в угол, обхватив колени, замер и бессмысленно уставился вникуда.

Зайя услышал, как у человека заурчало в животе. Странный звук. Драук даже спустился пониже, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. Нет, не послышалось. Человек был голоден. Зайя задумался. Если он хочет спариваться с этой особью, она должна быть живой и сытой. Драук бесшумно пополз по потолку прочь к отдушине, через которую поступал воздух, а он выбирался на поверхность, так было просто быстрее.

Лис сидел, сжавшись в углу, и старался не думать о еде. Его трясло от страха и тошнило от воспоминаний о большом страшном человекообразном монстре. Над головой зашуршало. Он поднял глаза — и его желудок вновь свело сильным спазмом. Драук, ловко перебирая лапами, спускался на толстой нити вниз, держа в руках мясо, которое протянул ему.

Лучше было не думать, от какого живого существа оно было оторвано, но мясо было сырым, с кровью. Лис поджал губы. Может лучше заморить себя голодом?

— Почему не ешь? — драук встал перед ним.

— З-зачем?

— Ты должен питаться.

Лис закусил губу. Чудовище подняло передние две лапы, опершись о паутину и став еще больше.

«ГОСПОДИИИСУСЕСВЯТАЯМАРИЯ! Почему он такой жуткий?!»

— Т-ты меня не съешь?

Драук улыбнулся, и Лиса передернуло.

— Не съем, — игриво протянул Зайя.

— Ааа…ч-что т-тогда? — в душе загорелась такая маленькая, размером со светлячка, надежда. Зря…

— Ты избран носить мое яйцо.

— Ч-чего? — Лис сглотнул: ему же послышалось?

— Скоро узнаешь, — драук взглянул на мясо. — Не ешь сырое?

Лис отрицательно мотнул головой, чувствуя, как кишки скручиваются от ужаса. «Яйцо».

Передний коготь лапы подцепил металлическую миску и потянул на себя. Парень сжался, закрыл глаза.

«Не видеть, не видеть».

Скрежет металла по камню был сродни скрежету пилы по кости, Лис снова спрятал лицо в коленях, сдерживая рвоту.

«Ну почему у него не может быть две ноги?»

Не справившись с желудком, он отполз в другой угол и снова вырвал. Его рвало до тех пор, пока он не ослаб окончательно, загоняемый страхом, как адской гончей.

Вскоре запах жареного мяса разбудил задремавшего парня. Вероятно, он действительно проголодался за двое суток.

В этот раз драук держал миску в руке. Пахло съедобно, пахло мясом. Лис сглотнул собравшуюся слюну. Зайя просунул руку в зазор между паутинками и замер, удерживая миску. Лис осторожно поднялся, приблизился на пару шагов и, не приближаясь вплотную, протянул руку. Драук придвинул руку к себе, вынуждая парня уменьшить расстояние между ними. Лис сглотнул: страх сковал горло восемью паучьими лапами, впрыскивая яд в позвоночник.

«Он умрет. Точно умрет. Вот прям сейчас».

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, шум крови закладывал уши, а легкие от страха не желали раскрываться в полную силу. Он приблизился еще на пару шагов, протянул осторожно руку к миске.

Зайя схватил его за кисть, выдохнув: «БУ».

Глаза парня едва не выпрыгнули из орбит от ужаса, он дернулся назад, чуть не свалился, но хватка драука держала крепко. Он уперся ногами в пол, прикусил губу, в уголках глаз уже показались истерические слезы — паника душила, а в мозг ядовитым жалом вошло едва произнесенное вслух «БУ!»

Драук легко подтянул к себе парня, замерев в сантиметре от паутины, выдохнул ему в лицо облачко пара и его пленник опять хлопнулся в обморок.

— Ну что за морока…

Он аккуратно отпустил человечка, позволив ему свалиться на пол, поставил рядом миску с едой и ушел.

***

Лис открыл глаза и сразу метнулся к стене, словно та могла спасти его от чудовища. Взгляд панически обшаривал окружающее пространство. Тихо и пусто. Сердце немного сбавило бешеный ритм. На полу стояла миска с едой. Затравленно оглядевшись, мужчина подполз к миске — мясо прожарено. Он схватил подношение и забился снова в угол, запихивая в рот еду и стараясь не задумываться, что он ест.

Драук все так же наблюдал за пленником, пристроившись под потолком.

Мда, с паническим страхом придется что-то делать, а то ведь сердце не выдержит, а им еще спариваться. Причем, неоднократно. Яйцо должно подпитываться спермой отца. А значит, проникновения будут ежедневными и, по возможности, многократными. Яйцо вызревает от четырех до шести месяцев, нельзя позволить парню ненароком помереть от сердечного приступа.

Зайя висел на паутине и думал, как решить эту проблему и минимизировать риски. Если первое вынашивание пройдет хорошо, он отложит яйцо снова и снова, и снова. Довольная улыбка растянула губы самца. Он сможет образовать полноценное гнездо.

***

Лис проснулся, вероятно, утром. Тут не было света, лишь полутьма, а часы, как назло, остановились именно сейчас. Он не мог сказать сколько прошло времени — часов, дней — с того момента, как он вошел в тоннель. Миска с прожаренным мясом исправно ждала его на полу два раза в день, как и кружка с водой. Где только это восьминогое чудовище все это берет? Ему однажды даже принесли овощи, и Лис чуть не помер от счастья. Он сам не ел овощи вот уже несколько месяцев. Время в заключении тянулось прозрачной самотканной нитью, сплетаясь в сплошное обескровленое полотно реальности — лишенное дней и ночей полотно.

Лис давно сбился со счета. Он пытался считать дни, но ему казалось, что один и тот же день он считает два или три раза. Время размазалось тонким слоем глины, став пластичным и мягким. На цифре десять он сбился со счета. Выходит, он тут точно больше десяти дней. Время стало для парня невосполнимым, утекающим вникуда ресурсом.

Драук с ним не говорил, прикасаться больше не пытался, словно выжидал чего-то. И наконец дождался.

Лис вздрогнул и проснулся, кожей ощутив рядом чужое присутствие. Раскрыв глаза, парень в ужасе закричал. Драук стоял точно над ним, по обе стороны от его головы расположились два передних когтя с острыми зазубренными краями длиной с саблю. Приподняв слегка голову, он мог поклясться, что видел брюхо! Брюхо, из которого вылезало жало! Он дернулся в попытке вылезти из-под монстра и сбежать, сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, и не смог.

Липкая белая паутина склеила ноги и он рухнул лицом вниз. Его снова подтащили к себе. И все, о чем мог думать Лис, было:

«ОЙМАМОЧКИ! ОЙМАМОЧКИ! ОЙМАМОЧКИ!»

Паукообразная тварь раздевала его при помощи своих подвижных ног — куртка, застиранная футболка, рваные джинсы, белье. Лис вцепился пальцами в каменный пол, не переставая кричать и нецензурно выражаться, страх выдавливал ему глазные яблоки, лишь только он ощущал прикосновения жутких лап. Его постоянно колотило, словно кто-то бил парня палками.

Накинув первые витки паутины и тщательно закрепив их клейкой массой, Зайя потянул за нить вверх и поднял над землей тело парня. Потом он оплел тому руки и грудную клетку, набросил петлю на мошонку и сдавил.

Лис дернулся, закричал. Он открыл глаза — драук тоже висел прямо перед ним, слегка покачиваясь. Драук обхватил руками его голову и поцеловал визжащий от страха комок, затыкая его.

Во время поцелуя мошонки человека коснулось паучье жало. Тело сильно дернулось в путах, ещё шире раскрыв в ужасе глаза, и закричало, попробовало закричать. Крик потерялся в глубине рта драука.

В мозг Лиса воткнулся осколок реальности — понимание. Паралитический яд стремительно распространялся по телу, отключая рецепторы и выстраивая блоки.

Зайя отстранился от пленника, наблюдая.

Лис был в сознании, глаза беззвучно кричали, метались, срываясь в пропасть отчаяния. Он все понял, а вот ни сказать, ни пошевелиться не мог. Рот так и остался приоткрытым, и из него вниз, к полу, потянулась ниточка слюны. Только глаза остались живыми у подвешенной куклы. Драук улыбнулся. Провел рукой по рыжим волосам, стянул резинку, удерживающую волосы в косе, и рыжее пламя упало вниз, следуя законам гравитации.

— Как красиво, — пробормотал Зайя, огладив щеку пленника.

Лис бы разрыдался, завыл, подхваченный заботливыми руками истерики, но даже это было невозможно. Слезы покатились из уголков глаз, исчезая в волосах и падая на каменный пол.

Драук внимательно посмотрел на непонятную влагу на лице своей зверушки. Неподвижное лицо и такие отчаянно кричащие глаза, полные непонятной жидкости. Зайя подхватил сорвавшуюся с ресниц каплю и облизал палец. «Соленое». Он наклонил голову набок, провел языком возле левого глаза, собирая еще. «Вкусно». Мужчина обхватил голову жертвы, прикоснулся своими губами к его, вероятно, пытаясь успокоить, но немые слезы из глаз Ллиса потекли сильнее. Драук отстранился, пытаясь понять, что не так. Он же вроде как пытается быть… какое-то странное слово…«нежным»? Ллис все равно кричал, колотясь сознанием о выстроеную преграду. Он видел, слышал этот вопль без единого звука. «Странная зверушка».

Рука драука коснулась мошонки, он внимательно покрутил ее, оттянул, помял, исследуя. Вот это, значит, мешающий его человеку рудимент. Драук не тратил время впустую: в течение последних дней после поимки Ллиса, он изучал поведение человеческих особей, строение тела и прочее, благо материала в своих подземных туннелях скопилось достаточно, главное рот им заклеивать, чтобы не кричали, не беспокоили пугливого рыжеволосого избранника. Если убрать мошонку, его человек станет спокойным, мягким, покладистым. Зайя надеялся, что это вмешательство поможет если не убрать полностью, то хотя бы снизить истеричность особи.

Драук перетянул паутинку на мошонке сильнее. Он будет впрыскивать яд сюда на протяжении пяти дней, постепенно затягивая петлю, и эта часть тела просто отомрет. Останется маленький шрам. Невелика цена за спокойную жизнь. Принцип точно такой же, как и с любой другой конечностью. Таким же образом, отсекая по кусочку, драук увеличивал срок хранения и жизни своей пищи. Ему нравилось свежее мясо.

Зайя взглянул в лицо Ллиса и опустил неподвижное тело, принимая его на руки. Он снял паутину, связывающую ноги, и развел неподвижные бедра парня в стороны. Палец вошел в сжатое кольцо мышц.

«Тугой. Хорошо».

Лис смотрел безумным взглядом на мужчину, желая себе скорой смерти. Хитиновые щитки драука, там, где человеческое тело срасталось с паучьим, раскрылись, явив вполне человеческий крупный толстый член. Зайя опустился на лапы, передние вытянув вперед и сложив лодочкой, сделав опору любовнику. Он уложил несопротивляющееся тело на подготовленное место и придвинул вплотную к себе за бедра. Он видел в отражении мечущихся глаз разбивающееся на куски сознание: черно-белые осколки жизни стклянной крошкой закупоривали артерии, разрезали пласты реальности на кровавые куски. Крупная головка уперлась в сжавшиеся мышцы, драук надавил, проникая глубже. И Ллис закричал. Закричал так громко, что мужчина даже прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, впитывая разлившуюся вокруг чужую боль, крик, ударивший его в грудь.

Лис не мог даже зажмуриться, брызнули слезы, стекая в тишине из уголков глаз на гладкие когтистые лапы. Сознание раскромсали смертоносные хелицеры, проломив височные кости. Мужчина натянул парня на себя целиком. Лис метался, заключенный в своей голове, истерически крича от боли и унижения, разрываемый страхом на части, таким же реальным, как и орган, что проткнул его тело, посадив на кол. Кровь позволила драуку двигаться намного легче. Лис был в сознании и был заперт в ментальной клетке, одновременно насилуемый чудовищем, что жадно брало его тело, исцарапывая душу, разбивая тишину стонами и пошлыми шлепками, омывая каменный пол его кровью, пачкая его некогда светлую душу.

Сколько времени драук насиловал его, Лис сказать не мог. Иногда ему казалось, что он терял сознание, но когда пустота заново приобретала очертания высеченой из камня действительности, он был все еще надет на чужой орган. А если судить по боли, что забивала гвозди в его суставы, по семени, что вытекало из задницы, пачкая ноги, по синякам и засосам, то вечность.

В своей голове изнасилованный и использованный Лис уже несколько раз умер, а в реальности… вот он, живой, задницей кверху лежит на паучьих лапах, сотрясая своими немыми криками своды тоннеля, а сам мужчина вводит в растраханную истекающую смазкой дырку крупную пробку, закупоривая его.

— Вот так, Ллис. Хороший мой, — Зайя нежно гладил по мокрым щекам парня, зарываясь носом в волосы.

Все прошло лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Он сношал этого человека два дня, наблюдал за ним, и в итоге связывал узлами. Правда, стоило только первому узлу связать их, как парня затрясло в судорогах, изо рта пошла пена, а глаза закатились, что до колик испугало драука. Но, видимо, у парня регенерация на высшем уровне, он не помер ни от паралитического яда, ни от полученных разрывов и травм, хотя кровь обильно омыла лапы Зяйя. Тем не менее, каждая следующая вязка проходила лучше, чем предыдущая, подготавливая тело к вынашиванию. А последняя, во время которой драук наконец разместил свое яйцо в человеке, даже позволила парню кончить. Белая вязкая перламутровая жидкость закапала из вялого члена, потянувшись к полу и напомнив драуку тонкую паутинку. Это было красиво.

Сейчас, после помещения яйца, он закрыл проход пробкой, а от разрывов не осталось и следа. Разве это не чудо? Он сумел найти себе потрясающую особь, которая сможет подарить ему много потомства.

Он опустил руки на живот парня, надавил. Под кожей показалось небольшое, размером с куриное, яйцо.

— Очаровательно, — драук наклонился и поцеловал выпирающее инородное тело. А потом поднял Лиса, усаживая на себя, и прижал к своей груди, обняв. — Мой хороший, — шепот и легкое укачивание, словно младенца.

Пальцы коснулись крупной пробки — вот так, правильно. Теперь он будет ее вынимать только для спаривания, а в туалет Ллис научится ходить по времени. Довольная улыбка коснулась губ драука.

***

Первые пять дней после первого насилия были для Лиса настоящим адом. Как только тело стало послушным после первого соития, он прощупал собственный живот, чтобы убедиться, что ему не привиделось. А когда сумел нащупать яйцо, то впал в форменную панику, разодрав себе живот ногтями до мяса. Он сидел в углу своей темницы, царапая себя найденными камешками и ногтями, предварительно выковыряв из задницы пробку, содрогнувшись от обилия спермы, что потекла пенным ручьем по ногам. Казалось, он был ею пропитан, нафарширован, как круассан кремом.

— Нет, нет, нет… — шептал, дрожа всем телом, испуганный парень. Страх возводил курок у виска снова и снова, щелкая им, вколачивая в сознание притворное «бах». Но обойма его пистолета была пуста, как насмешка, как клякса на контракте, неизбежность.

Когда эту картину застал Зайя, принесший пленнику еду, он содрал паутину решетки и ворвался к обезумевшему парню. Тяжелая пощечина сбила того на землю, но человек только захохотал как полоумный:

— Яйцо! Там яйцо! — истерично, надрывно, дрожа всем телом.

Драук раздраженно зарычал, злость взвила свои флаги над его головой. Его потомство! Он схватил парня за распущенные волосы, заехал еще раз по лицу, разбивая нос, тонкая струйка крови потекла по губам и подбородку. Он увидел лужу семени на полу, разодранный почти до мяса живот и залепил еще одну пощечину, выбивая из измученного тела на мгновение дух.

Зайя перекинул полубессознательного парня через свою лапу, сплетая паутиной согнутые в локтях за спиной руки, и насадил на свой, уже стоящий колом член. Лис закричал — громко, отчаянно. Крик птицей взвился к потолку и рухнул камнем прямо на паучью сеть, где чудовище его насиловало. Петля на мошонке сжалась сильнее, в сознание вторгся гигантский паук, плетущий свою смертоносную паутину. Лис кричал и стонал, пока самец с остервенением трахал его, наполняя свежим семенем. Пробка вновь заняла свое место, а жало впилось в мошонку. Но в этот раз драук решил локализировать действие яда. Пусть человек кричит. И Лис кричал, до хрипоты, до сорванных связок, пока от голоса не осталось и следа.

Обработав разодранный в кровь живот, драук принял решение не отвязывать парня — здоровее будет — и подвесил человека к потолку на своей паутине, как украшение его мрачного подземелья. Он согнул его ноги в колениях и смотал липкой лентой, разведя в стороны, локти, согнутые за спиной также оплела белая прочная нить.

Он насиловал хрипящего, подвешеного к потолку, связанного Лиса дважды в день, вынимая пробку, всовывая в незакрывающийся анус пальцы, проверяя, в порядке ли яйцо, а затем закупоривая растраханную наново дырку, чтобы семя оставалось внутри.

Лис сломанной куклой висел под каменным сводом, паутина оплетала его живот сверху и снизу, как бы обозначая пространство, в котором росло яйцо. Лис ждал смерти. Живот еще был плоским, но по ощущениям странно наполненным, и это приводило его в тихую перманентную истерику.

Драук ежедневно впрыскивал яд в мошонку, ожидая отмирания тканей. Самолично кормил парня, который отказывался есть, несмотря на то, что его ежедневно рвало. Зайя уже устал, если честно, убирать извечное, словно невыводящееся, пятно блевотины под висевшим парнем. Но продолжал быть терпеливым, из последних сил надеясь на потомство. Он пережевывал прожаренное мясо и пропихивал парню в глотку пальцами, заставляя того глотать — тело нуждалось в пище, даже если разум протестовал.

Яйцо росло, развивалось, несмотря на упрямство Ллиса. На седьмой день драук убрал мертвые ткани и оценил результат. Вполне аккуратно получилось. Животик Ллиса уже немного округлился. Зайя ежедневно его натягивал и оглаживал яйцо, словно успокаивал, говорил со своим потомством. Еще через несколько дней человек перестал вздрагивать в его присутствии, смирившись и с прикосновениями, и с растущим животом, что мог наблюдать со своего положения. Только слезы все еще текли из его глаз.

Драук очень старался, работал с его сознанием, сплетая там свою паутину из лжи и обмана, ликвидируя истинную сущность, скрывая ее от глаз парня белым коконом, растворяя ее своим ядом.

В сотканном наново сознании, опутанном паучьими сетями, Лис должен был быть счастлив. Счастлив с ним, Зайя, и их детьми. Ведь потомство — великая благодать для драука. Чем больше детей, тем лучше для гнезда. Он умело вплетал эту истину в искалеченный, сломленный, вычищенный разум человека, ожидая однажды увидеть ее в пустых ныне глазах.

Действительно, после кастрации человек стал спокойнее, а секс приятнее. Лис позволял себя целовать, вылизывать, трогать без выражения отвращения и муки на лице. Драуку это нравилось. Когда живот парня достаточно округлился — он постоянно находился перед глазами подвешенного парня, словно вбивал камнем неоспоримую истину в убитое сознание — Зайя распутал скованные до этого руки и ноги, опустил его на землю, позволив ощутить холодный камень под трясущимися, отвыкшими от нагрузки ногами. Он усадил Ллиса к себе на скрещенные лапы и, взяв ладошки исхудавшего парня в свои крупные руки, накрыл ими его большой живот. Он стал гладить ладонями парня круглое пузо и нашептывать тем самым гипнотическим сладким голоском, что в самом начале привел Лиса к нему:

— Наш малыш. Маленький сильный драук. Чувствуешь, какой он уже большой? Чувствуешь? — ладони огладили живот, очертили его контур, прошлись по низу, позволяя почувствовать его вес. — Твой малыш, Ллис. Твой и мой. Твой сын. Повтори.

— Сын… — ладони продолжали оглаживать натянутую кожу. — Мой сын.

— Да. Вот так, — круговые движения ладонями. — Твой долг носить наших детей, Ллис. Наших детей, — мягкий, обволакивающий, тонкий, как трель соловья, голос. — Наших. Детей. Носить их вот тут, — ладони вновь обошли большой живот по контуру. — Повтори, Ллис.

— Носить… Я буду носить детей… — повторял парень, тупо глядя перед собой.

— Мой хороший, — поцелуй в висок, — мой замечательный мальчик. Да, ты будешь носить наших детей. Ты счастлив. Счастлив давать жизнь. Правда?

— Счастлив. Я счастлив, — тихо, безэмоционально, сорваным голосом.

— Я сплету замечательную паутинку для наших детей. И тебе сплету паутинку. Хочешь? — тоненький голосок на ушко. — Хочешь красивую паутинку?

— Хочу…

Драук улыбнулся. Замечательный экземпляр ему попался, замечательный. Сломанный, внушаемый, сладкий.

— У нас будет большое потомство, хочешь? Ты хочешь, Ллис? Большое потомство.

— Хочу… хочу. Большое, — Лис положил голову на грудь драука и прикрыл кукольные глаза.

— Моя сладкая куколка, — поцелуй. Ладони не перестают поглаживать натянутую кожу. — Уже скоро. Скоро мы приведем в мир нового воина, моя красивая куколка.

Лис убаюкивался этим голосом, растворялся в мягких словах, плыл в своих фантазиях, вылепленных из белой глины и паутины, жил в выстроенных чужим разумом замках.

***

Драук сплел для Лиса большущую сеть, красивую, как самое изысканное кружево, и поместил его в центр этого творения, приклеив его к тонким, липким нитям. Его руки были раскинуты в стороны, а ноги согнуты в коленях и вывернуты из суставов, расклячены, как у лягушки. Лис, как толстый паук в собственной паутине, по которой ползали два маленьких драука — уже выношенные им — был тих, послушен и счастлив. Зайя регулярно забирался на паутину к своему «супругу», вынимал толстую пробку, просовывал в анальное отверстие пальцы, проверяя среду обитания очередного яйца, входил в него, непременно долго и страстно насилуя, закрывал натруженый проход пробкой, целовал Лиса в губы, оглаживал ладонями большой живот, шептал в ухо «ты счастлив» и «молодец» и оставлял его до следующего раза.

Лис был «счастлив» в своем застывшем мире, в остекленевшем бессмысленном взгляде, в регулярной дрожи паучьей нити, в перманентно круглом животе. Ведь покой это счастье?

Конец


End file.
